Ardat Yakshi
by Octoberskys
Summary: What would happen if Liara found herself face to face with an Ardat Yakshi? Perhaps not what you think. Liara/Fem Shepard pairing. Thanks hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1 Natural Instinct

Ardat Yakshi

Ardat-Yakshi (meaning 'Demon of the Night Winds' in an old asari dialect) is a rare genetic condition in asari, specifically affecting their nervous systems. Although the condition does not harm the asari herself, during mating, the Ardat-Yakshi's nervous system completely overpowers and dominates that of her mates, causing hemorrhaging in the victim's brain and ultimately death.

It is suspected that this condition is what lies at the root of the asari prejudice against purebloods. The condition is believed to be as old as the asari species, and that it appears only in the daughters of purebloods. Ardat-Yakshi also have the innate ability to dominate the minds of others.

Dantius Corporation - Among the best biotics-related pharmaceutical producers on Illium, a rising star in galactic commerce.

~ ~ ~ x x x ~ ~ ~ x x x ~ ~ ~ x x x ~ ~ ~

Chapter 1 – Natural Instinct

Professor Liara T'Soni was walking the streets of Illium late one night on her stroll home when she suddenly heard a loud explosion behind her. She spun around to witness two Dantius turian officers chasing a very young asari through the streets. She was pale, thin and probably no more than a meter tall. As the child fell exhausted at Liara's feet, she assessed the child could not have been more than 35 years old. Appalled by the hostility of the Dantius officers against a child so young, Liara instantly created a protective biotic barrier around them. "What is the meaning of this?" Liara demanded.

Out of breath but pleased that the child had been contained, a turian with a large scar running down the left side of his face shouted, "She's an Ardat Yakshi! Don't move lady, you are in grave danger! She can melt your mind with a single touch!"

The prothean expert quickly looked down, but instead of fear, her heart felt for the young asari. The smaller face was stained with dirt and her clothes were tattered. She looked like she had been on the run for a while. Liara looked back up at the out of breath men, "Where did you get this information? She is not even old enough to meld yet."

The non scarred officer sarcastically roared, "Well this one can! We just chased her down from the Dantius Corporation where she killed two other Turian officers. She's terribly dangerous!"

Liara, again staring down at such an innocent face, felt that her heart was betraying what she just heard. The exhausted little face stared helplessly back at her; blinking her soft deep blue eyes of the asari towering over her. She hadn't the stamina, nor the will to run any further. The maiden thought, _How could this little destitute child could hurt anyone?_ Seeing the doubt in older asari's eyes, the child moved closer to Liara's legs and tightly embraced one; pleading for her life.

Scar face loudly warned, "Careful miss, she's very dangerous! She could kill you any second!"

Seeing the men lift their heavy weapons towards the child invoked something deep within prothean expert. With an outstretched hand to the men, Liara pleaded, "Please wait! She's only a child!"

The scar faced officer harshly retorted, "She's no child, she's a murderer!"

The soft blue woman again pleaded, "Please! Can't we talk about this? She is just so young."

Recognizing the officers were not slowing their pursuit, the asari professor reiterated, "She is only a child. An asari child!" Her own words intensely echoed in her mind as she glanced at the girl attached to her person. Realizing the men were still pursuing her, expecting the worse, the little girl shut her eyes tight and buried her face into maiden's thigh.

Knowing how dangerous a true Ardat Yakshi could be, The young T'Soni reluctantly began to lower her barrier as the men approached. Within an arm's distance of them snatching the little girl, Liara's own words echoed in her mind once more, "She's only a child. An asari child!" With a renewed conviction, the powerful biotic's barrier dramatically strengthened pushing the turian officers backwards. "I can not allow you to harm this child."

Raising their weapons to point directly at the grown asari, one man roared, "Lady, we're going to do what we gotta do!"

Wearily, the little girl looked up at the woman who had defied her attackers. Liara's barrier was glowing brighter than any barrier field any of them had ever witnessed. The conflicted maiden closed her eyes and slowly lowered her head. With one hand, she hurled a bolt of deadly biotics at the two men; ending their lives instantly. Once the pair of bodies stopped moving, the young T'Soni's glowing field instantly dissipated. Panting slightly, the powerful biotic glared at the officer's motionless corpses. "And I will do what asari do to protect their daughters!"

Trying to catch her breath, Liara leaned down to the little girl whose eyes were filled with tears. She looked so scared and exhausted.

The child blinked wildly and uttered the best she could despite her crackled voice, "You were incredible! Thank you so much!" She could not believe that someone helped her, and an asari of all people. Taking in the woman before her, the young girl smirked, _An obviously very powerful asari at that._ The girl engulfed who new heroin with the tightest hug her little weak arms could muster. As the little one's crest nuzzled into stranger's chest, she could feel the tension slowly release from her body. She would not be alone anymore.

The prothean expert was surprisingly overwhelmed by the feeling that was sweeping her. She instinctually felt a connection with the little asari. Liara lifted the child to her feet and made a feeble attempt to brush off the dirt from her worn clothes. Her thumb tenderly caressed the girl's cheek trying to wipe away the streams of tears that were rapidly fading. The older asari enveloped the young girl into her person and squeezed as tight as she could; causing the youngster to let out a tiny yelp. Liara slightly chuckled as she relaxed her embrace. The older woman's face slowly became enchanted as she felt her motherly instinct taking over, despite her own young age.

Smiling wildly at the little girl, Liara licked her blue thumb and gently rubbed the dirt off the girl's face. "So, what am I to call you?"

Still in shock from being so close to another living being much less an asari, the child responded shyly, "Elysia."

"What do you say we give you a bath Elysia?"

The little girl frowned at the idea, but the taller asari laughed at the face the child made when she mentioned a 'bath' and continued her questioning, "How about something to eat then?" The girl's eyes lit up brilliantly. Liara smiled and picked up Elysia in her arms. The powerful biotic answered amusedly, "OK, how about something to eat, and _then_ a bath?"

The young girl nervously played with Liara's collar for a bit and then nodded yes.

Away they went into the night, back to Liara T'Soni's safe apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Dreams

Ardat Yakshi - Chapter 2

Bad Dreams

Sound asleep, the drained asari girl lay motionless in the hostess' large bed as Liara sat adoring her from the corner of the bed. To the high priestess' daughter, the figure looked so small in the enormous bed. Only a dim light coming from the top of the massive fish tank illuminated the room.

Liara thought, _Look how sweet and innocent she looks sleeping. I can not believe those turians were trying to kill her. It's hard to imagine Elysia would hurt anyone._ As the prothean expert continued to stare she wondered how long she had been out on the streets of Illium. It was no place for a child; much less one alone. She watched closely as the little girl's chest rose and fell rhythmically.

Liara's scientific mind slowly began to churn, as she stared at one of the girl's exposed hands above the blanket. _Was that little hand, that tiny hand capable of doing what they said she had done?_ Inspecting the hand further, she noticed there was no burn or char marks. Certainly the biotic power needed to take a life would have left its mark on an asari so young.

Just as Liara began to convince herself of the girl's innocence, she inhaled softly and pondered, _What if she was an Ardat Yakshi? What of her mother or her mother's partner? Why were they not here protecting her? _Watching the near motionless child sleep, the older asari's thoughts continued to flow, _Even if she isn't an Ardat Yakshi, why are her parents not here; protecting her?_" The equally exhausted maiden clinched her fist and surprisingly struck the bed. As the small figure shifted under the sheets; Liara froze. A sad smile tugged her face, empathizing for the girl. Maintaining her composure, the prothean expert whispered, "Regardless of the reason, you are safe tonight Elysia. You're with me."

~ ~ ~ x x x ~ ~ ~

A sudden sound frantically woke Liara from her slumber. Her tired eyes blinked wildly as she tried to focus in the dimly lite room. Her breath slowed as she realized she was in her apartment; safe. The blue woman tilted her head towards the ceiling and closed her eyes; letting out the last of her terrified breaths.

Then suddenly, the professor heard it again as Elysia cried out. "No! No! No! Leave me alone!"

Panic filled the maiden, as Liara quickly jumped to her feet. Standing too fast further shocked the prothean expert as she realized her sudden lack of balance. One of her legs had fallen asleep from the unusual sleeping position she had been on the couch; adjacent to the bed. Stumbling to the bed as swiftly as possible, she stirred the girl from her bad dream.

Elysia woke trembling, tears filled her eyes. For a moment she started blankly at Liara, but quickly recognition formed, and she buried her small head within maiden's chest. The older asari felt Elysia's heart pounding as wildly as her own.

Once she had calmed down, she released her grip on hostess.

Whispering, the educated professor inquired, "Are you ok?" Not waiting for an answer, Liara began to instinctually caress the girl's small crest. "Bad dream?"

Elysia nodded "Um hm!"

Staring into those deep blue eyes was like staring into a mirror for young T'Soni. For those who cared to look deep enough would have realized that only purebloods posses such an intensely vibrant blue eye color. Those eyes staring back at Liara warmed her heart. Without missing a rhythmic stroke of the girl's crest, the maiden's free hand wiped away the tears. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Elysia's head shook no.

The prothean expert exhaled deeply then said, "Ok then" and tucked her deep back into the sheets.

When Liara was about to take her leave, Elysia's small hand reached out and captured her hand. Elysia pleaded with her eyes, "Don't go yet."

Heartbroken by the sincerity of the request, Liara almost shed a few tears of her own. It had been almost a year since she had shared her bed with anyone else, and it had been just as long since she felt warmth in her heart, instead of pain.

The young T'Soni followed Elysia's lead as she gently tugged at her hand; pulling her down to the bed. The young girl draped Liara's arm between her chest and rested her miniature head on the woman's hand. Elysia's petite frame nudged against the maiden until she could move no further. It wasn't very long before the little one began to drift back to sleep.

Speechless, and more impressively – thoughtless, Liara just stared at the frailty of her guest. Realizing that after several moments that Elysia had no intentions of letting go of her hand, the typically isolated maiden slowly sank into the pillow next to her and started drifting off herself.

Breathing deeply while taking in the evening's events, Liara smelled an unfamiliar aroma. She certainly remembered Shepard's smell without hesitation, but this was a much softer scent. It reminded her of cherry blossoms on Thessia. She nuzzled against the young asari with her entire being.

Inhaling the new sweet smell that soothed her senses, she thought, _Is this what it is like to be a mother? Does it always feel this perfect?_ Barely able to finish the thought, Liara drifted off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3 Exploration

Ardat Yakshi - Chapter 3

Exploration

The next morning, Liara was pouring an amber-colored liquid into a glass. Turning to her newly awaken guest, the prothean expert asked, "Elysia, would you like some honey suckle juice?"

A very quick response of, "Yes, please!" replied.

Twisting aimlessly in the tall kitchen chair, Elysia patiently waited for her hostess to pour her juice into an elegant crystal goblet. Liara beamed as she handed the little girl the cool drink.

Sipping the juice, Elysia curiously looked around the professor's lavish yet simple apartment and complimented, "You sure have a nice home Liara." After another full spin in the bar stool chair, Elysia added, "It's so big!"

The innocent statement caught the typically recluse asari off guard. She had never really enamored her own apartment. She barely considered it anything more then a place to work and sleep; much less called it a home. In fact, the more she thought about it, other then her assistant, no one else had ever been there.

The deep blued eyed asari shyly responded, "Thank you. It adequately suits my needs."

Spinning in the chair, Elysia noticed a large painting hanging on the wall opposite the kitchen area. Her eyes widened as she realized that the painting was bigger than her.

"Wow, what is that supposed to be?"

"It's Illos."

"What's that?"

Liara laughed, "It's a where, not a what."

Elysia stopped her haphazard spinning, "Huh?"

"It's a planet."

"I've never heard of it."

"That's ok. Until a year ago, no one even believed it even existed."

Unsure the young girl muttered, "Oh!" Pausing briefly, the inquisitive asari then asked, "Why do you have a painting of it?"

Standing directly in front of the painting Liara said, "I was actually there. It holds precious memories for me."

Elysia's face squinted as if smelling something bad, "Is that grown up talk for something mushy happened there?"

Liara gently shook her head and stared deep into the painting, trying to relive the moment right before her visit to the planet.

Elysia tugged gently at her hostess' sleeve and politely asked, "May I look around?"

Shaking the enchanting day dream, the maiden answered, "Yes, go ahead."

The overjoyed child walked over to a large rectangular shaped glass enclosure. Inside were strange looking green rocks. She quickly scanned the apartment to see that there were several green rock enclosures thorough out the apartment.

Inquisitive the young asari asked, "What are these things? They are kind of ugly."

Placing her hand delicately on top of the long stretch of tempered glass, the professor explained, "They are ancient Prothean stones collected from across the galaxy. It is ok if you do not like them. I find the uniquely fascinating." Motioning to the other pieces about the room, the prothean expert continued, "Most of them are well over 50,000 years old. They are considered priceless."

With the attention span of any young asari, Elysia floated about the room spying for her next discovery. The older maiden admired the youngling from across the room. She breathed such energy into the normally stale apartment. Liara hadn't realized until just then, how absent of life her apartment truly was.

"What is this black hunk of metal in this case? The young girl's eyes bewildered trying to image its significance.

Letting out a gasp of air, Liara's body instantaneously stiffened up. No one other then herself had ever been in close proximity to _that_ glass case. Beginning to paint, the prothean expert tried to calm herself. _It is in a high security: flame resistant, bullet proof tempered glass case; she can't hurt it, Liara._

Remembering their previous conversation, Elysia realized, "Is this…_hers_?" Elysia examined the piece realizing it was badly damaged, "or _was_ it hers.. or?"

Liara struggled to move as she stepped into the sitting room. Sighing deeply she offered, "It's complicated."

In one fluid breathe, Elysia stated, "Was she a soldier? My mom was into the arts."

Not wanting to push the mother issue, Liara let it go, and answered, "Yes, she was a very special soldier. That is a piece of her armor."

Elysia peered back over to Liara through the hundreds of fingerprints on the glass case, "You loved her very much didn't you?"

Stunned by the question, the older maiden embarrassedly lowered her head to the floor as she strolled towards the girl, "Yes, yes I did… Do!"

Puzzled Elysia asked "Huh?"

"It's complicated, Elysia."

Without skipping a beat of her rhythmic questioning Elysia added, "What does the N7 mean?"

"It is a Special Forces Group within the Systems Alliance."

The young girl's eyes widened with excitement. "She was a human! You never mentioned that!"

It dawned on _Normandy's_ former prothean expert that she had not clearly explained who Shepard actually was. Now that she thought about it, the maiden grinned and realized she had never needed to explain to anyone who Commander Shepard was. The human heroin was the savior of the Citadel and everyone knew her face on site. Well, that was of course except for little girls not caught up in galactic politics.

While slightly embarrassed, Liara proudly admitted, "Yes, she was a human!"

The curious guest re-inspected the N7 chest plate with new found admiration. "Oh Liara, please tell me more about her!"

Liara took a deep breath and motioned Elysia to join her on the couch. "Well, there was this human spectre -"

Elysia impatiently interrupted, "A Spectre? You didn't say she was a Spectre too!"

Liara crossed her arms and patiently replied, "Sweetie, let me finish, please."

An innocent blush swept the young girl's face as she properly placed her hands in her lap.

"There was this human Spectre named Commander Katherine Shepard. She was the bravest person I had ever met, and a lot of people thought she was the bravest person in the whole galaxy."

"Wow! Liara – you are _incredible_! How did you meet?"

"I was a member of her squad fighting against the rogue Spectre Saren. Looking back at it now…" Liara chuckled, "…she saved me from a Prothean security barrier on Therum."

The young asari looked about the room, "But I thought you were the Prothean expert?"

Chuckling at the memory, the maiden replied, "Yes I was. That is what made it all the more ridiculous."

Bright eyed, Elysia stated, "She basically saved you from yourself."

Under her breath, Liara laughed, "In more ways then one."

"So then what?" The little girl asked curiously.

"On board the most advanced ship in the galaxy, the _Normandy_, we tracked Saren to Illos. We traveled through the conduit to save the Citadel."

A light went off in Elysia's head. She excitedly paced in front of Liara, "You mean _that Spectre_ who saved the Citadel? The one all over the news about a year ago?"

Liara proudly smiled. "Yes that is the one! Why how many human spectres you think are out there?"

The small asari rushed back to the N7 chest plate as fast as her little legs would carry her and she pressed her face against the glass; getting as close as she possibly could. "Wow!" That is amazing!" She said as she stroked the glass. "Armor from the real Commander Shepard! She was phenomenal!"

The refined maiden gazed down at her hands folded neatly in her lap; holding back the emotions. "Don't I know. Don't I know, Elysia."

The young asari guest adored the trophy for a few minutes when she wholesomely looked back at hostess. She spoke without thinking. "Did she love you too?"

The maiden's eyes filled with tears but she didn't allow a single one to fall. Softly smiling at the fond memory that flashed across her mind, Liara replied, "Yes she did, very much so."

Elysia ran over to Liara and gave her a huge hug.

"What was that for?" questioned the prothean expert.

Smiling brighter than she had seen this far, Elysia revealed, "For loving both of us!"


	4. Chapter 4 Shout in the Dark

Ardat Yakshi - Chapter 4

Shout in the Dark

Sauntering around the luxurious apartment Liara began to switch off the lights and ensured the security system's barrier was set for the night before heading off to bed. The asari's long white silky gown clung to her as she passed between the rooms of her abode. Her bare feet barely felt the cold floors as she padded along.

Downstairs in the living room, the azure woman slowly headed towards the last illuminating beacon in the large room. Moving even closer to the place of its origin, Professor T'Soni released a deep sigh. Leaning affectionately against the tempered glass, the asari maiden gradually raised her right hand and was about to switch off the case that held Shepard's armor, when a memory flashed before her eyes. Seeing the commander in that suit of armor for the very first time, reminded the prothean expert how gallant the human warrior looked.

Shaking her head as if stirring an amusing thought from her mind, Liara chuckled, _Goddess, did I really fall in love with her on sight? _

Allowing her hand to slide over the glass as if it were Shepard herself, the blue beauty muttered, "She fought so bravely against that Krogan Battlemaster." The professor's long nibble fingers began tracing the outline of the N7 armor. "I never thought the geth, of all beings, would have so fallen so easily against her."

The young prothean expert soon found her heart pounding very loudly within her chest. Barely above a whisper her blue mouth lipped, "She was also wearing it when we finally defeated Saren on the Citadel." As her sentence finished, the blue eyed beauty was firmly pressed against the exhibit. Warm tears gently flowed down Liara's cheeks as she remembered how her heart nearly jumped from her chest when she thought Shepard had perished when Sovereign's ship crashed into the Citadel.

Releasing a shuttering breathe, a smile touched her lips at the memory of the galactic heroine suddenly appearing out of nowhere. The powerful biotic reached out and caressed the glass lovingly, "I wish you would appear again." As the words left her lips, the Thessian native reluctantly turned off the light to the case.

Wandering into to her office to turn off the last light in the apartment, the asari maiden glanced over to the wall where her diploma from the University of Serrice hung. Sighing deeply, she whispered, "I am so sorry Benezia that did not work out exactly the way it was supposed to." Sadly, the young T'Soni added, "I mean mother."

It still felt odd to call her mother instead of Benezia, but since her death, the youngest member of the esteemed family made a conscious effort to refer to her as mother more often. It was the least the daughter of the great priestess could do.

Ripping Liara from her train of thought was a sudden blood curling scream coming from upstairs: coming from her bed. It frightened the hell out of her as the professor mustered all that she had and shrieked, "Elysia!"

Thankful that her night gown had a long slit on the side, the asari maiden raced towards the stairs. Moving rapid up them terrifying thoughts filled her mind. _Somehow they found her! How did they get past the kinetic security system? I double checked. _Barely able to have this internal dialog before she reached the sleeping chamber, Liara spat,_ I triple checked. _

Half way up the stairs, the daughter of Benezia saw an incredibly vivid flash of blue light. The mysterious illumination caused the prothean expert to freeze in her tracks briefly as she stared into the light that reflected on the ceiling. Stunned and confused, the maiden stammered, "Oh no!"

The young girl's alarming screams shook the older asari from her trance as she hastily made her way up the stairs. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Liara's blood rushed from her face as a combination of amazement and horror struck her. Elysia's small body appeared to be in some kind of trance as she hovered above the bed a blaze in biotic blue matter. The poor asari was having another nightmare, but this time she was unconsciously encased in her own biotic field. The young girl was screaming violently as if her own biotics were killing her. The intensity of the blue matter that filled the upstairs was not that of a normal asari; much less one so young. The blinding light was so incredibly bright, that it was almost white, and appeared some what menacing.

Trying to still her shaken nerves, the azure woman feared, _I can't even reach her!_ The professor tried to shield her eyes, the best she could from the extraordinary light as she conjured up her own biotic barrier for protection. _I have to do something. She is in trouble, _worried the piercing blued eyed maiden.

Unconsciously, Elysia radiated surges of biotic power that reached the outside of the little girl's barrier. Data pads and documents from Liara's bed side desk went flying wildly in the air. Furious vibrations shook the room and books started tumbling from their place on the bookshelf. A large floor lamp fell onto a small metal table, sending them both plunging flat to the floor.

The mystified prothean expert quickly ducked out of the way as she watched in astonishment, the large couch adjacent to the bed, eerily rise into the air. The brown sofa impetuously flew in her direction, and then over the balcony. The powerful biotic was awe struck by how effortlessly Elysia made it seem. She immediately looked over the balcony to witness the couch plummeting hard to the ground downstairs. In a disheartening grunt, Liara shouted, "Oh dear!"

Hearing a roaring noise behind her, the flabbergasted maiden spun around to witness her massive bed start to lift off the ground. Elysia still in her floating hypnotic state, was screaming profusely. Liara knew she had to do something and fast before her entire apartment got destroyed.

Focusing all of her concentration on her hands, the daughter of Benezia's body slowly began to glow. A few seconds later, the radiant blue matter encompassed the maiden's entire body, and began to project outward; gradually encroaching on Elysia's massive barrier.

However before releasing her building biotics, the young T'Soni once again glanced at the formidable asari child floating high above the bed. With tears streaming down her already exhausted face, Liara beseeched the powers above, "Goddess Athame, please forgive me for what I am about to do." 


	5. Chapter 5 Flying Furniture

**Ardat Yakshi - Chapter 5**

**Flying Furniture**

The flood of Liara's biotic power intensely collided with Elysia's biotic field, causing an explosion so large that it shattered all the windows surrounding the bedroom. Liara stumbled to the floor strengthening her own barrier trying to protect her self from the flying glass. Stillness overcame the room as Elysia collapsed helplessly to the bed and the remaining furniture settled back to the ground with a hard thud. Other than the broken glass, some misplaced furniture, and a large missing couch, the room didn't appear to be too badly damaged. Liara briefly chuckled raising herself to her feet, _"Not too different than how Shepard and I would have left a rented room after a long night of love making!"_ Wiping her forehead with her hand, Liara imagined, _"Looks like Shepard was here after all!"_

Regaining her focus Liara cautiously approached the young asari still lying on the bed. No sooner than she touched her, Elysia shot straight up and horrendously yelled, "No, no, they are coming to get me!" Before Liara could react, Elysia bolted down stairs. Rushing to the stairs barely reaching the top, Liara saw another brilliant blue light engulf the apartment. "Oh no, not again!" Making her way down stairs she found herself having to dodge her own furniture. Practically obstructing her entire path, the pulverized bedroom couch laid at the bottom of the stairs. It was shattered and barely resembled a piece of furniture. Liara was suddenly thankful for not having much furniture in the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6 Things That Go Bump in Night

**Chapter 6 – Ardat Yakshi**

**Things That Go Bump In The Night**

As the luminous light nearly filled the room from floor to ceiling, Liara could not immediately locate the small girl. There were surges of blue matter exploding about the living room as Liara repeatedly called out for her with no answer. Her attention was diverted to her office by a commotion as she watched a blast of biotic matter strike her main desk. It caused her monitor to explode sending it flying against the opposite wall; papers and smoke filled the room.

Liara painstakingly searched the downstairs but there was so much debris in the air it was difficult to see anything. Liara's body illuminated in a rich blue as she again surrounded herself in her biotic barrier for protection. The sporadic light accelerated becoming brighter and brighter as Liara heard the little asari screaming in terror, "No! No! They are coming to take me away!"

Liara spotted Elysia tucked behind Shepard's glass case, using it as a shield from the flying debris. She was petrified and trembling with fear. Huddled in a ball she pressed her little body against the case. Her normally azure eyes were a glossy onyx. They dramatically contrasted with the skin on her face making her look very pale. It seemed very strange that she was the center of this chaos around her. Liara briefly wondered how she survived on Illium so long alone. Elysia appeared completely unaware that it was her causing the storm of biotic power. Liara strenuously forced her way over to Elysia, but was unable to get any closer than a few meters since the biotic field that surrounded her was extremely durable.

Liara repeatedly tried getting her attention. "Elysia! Elysia! Elysia!" There was no reply, only terrifying screams of panic. The louder she screamed the more chaotic the surges of glowing power became. Liara made a desperate attempt to reach Elysia. She lowered her barrier to once again call out to her. "Elysia sweetie!"

Elysia seemed fixated on a floor lamp that was swirling wildly around the room. The lamp unexpectedly hurled towards Liara knocking her hard to the floor face down. Elysia instantly recognized that Liara was also in the room and now possibly hurt. When Liara did not immediately get up, Elysia impulsively thought she killed her. Hysterically she screamed, "Liara! Oh Goddess no! Liara!"

Very gradually Liara began to stir and lifted herself up to her elbows. A huge sigh of relief escaped Elysia. Stunned by the impact, Liara shook her head and slowly shifted her weight and leaned to one side. Tears flowed down Elysia's face as she exclaimed, "Oh Liara, thank Goddess Athame!" Regaining clarity, Liara slowly sat up and wiped a trail of purple blood from her temple. She nodded assuredly at Elysia from across the room and lipped, "I'm ok."

During Liara's brief unconsciousness Elysia's biotics heightened becoming more radical as she was even more frightened that Liara may have been seriously hurt or even killed. Liara's attention was quickly redirected when she saw one of the downstairs couches starting to rise off the floor. Her thoughts were, "Oh no, not again!" Readying her self for the flying couch, the couch did not disappoint, and flew across the room. This time however, not directly at her. It ferociously landed hard into one of the Prothean cases sending them both crashing to the floor. Liara's heart sunk but another biotic pulse whipped by her head too close for comfort regaining her attention.

Still terrified and unable to harness her tremendous biotic powers Elysia cried out as bolts of blue matter enveloped her body. As she pushed one wave of biotics away, another would come crashing back on to her; causing a ripple effect that was only dramatically increasing her biotics. She was horrified and too young to comprehend how to properly control her gift. Liara's heart felt for the orphaned asari. She briefly thought, _"She is too young to understand this!"_

Three large waves of intense biotics collided in mid air causing another loud explosion, ferociously shaking the walls of the apartment. It was an enormously large blast of biotics for a girl her age. All the windows that encompassed the room violently shattered sending glass everywhere. The back up kinetic barrier was the only field remaining in tact but even it flickered from such a substantial eruption. Taking advantage of Elysia's slightly weakened state due to the surge of biotics; Liara forced her way to within an arm's grasp of her. She was huddled in the corner shaking, stricken by fear that gripped her every nerve. Liara tried calling out to her but she was clearly unable to stop what was going on.

Liara quickly thought, _"I have to stop this! She could bring the whole apartment down if I don't do something quick. She's going to kill us both. I have to do something!" _

Elysia hysterically screamed, "No! No! I won't go back there. I won't let them experiment on me any more!"

Liara stood, starting brushing herself off and was getting ready to steady herself against another possible wave, when she glanced at Shepard's armor. Briefly, she thought "I wish you were here. You would know what to do."

Liara then determinedly bowed her head and summoned all of her energy from her core into a great concentration of glowing matter. Her body hummed with electricity as she began to glow brilliantly drawing upon the greatest biotic power she had ever invoked.

An incandescent blue energy soared up from her body, pealed off at the ceiling and slowly engulfed the walls as it flowed down. Liara tilted her head as she strained to keep the surge of intense power restrained. She outstretched her hands as if trying to control the intense blue matter by them alone. She precisely orchestrated the bubble she was creating. The radiant field slowly encompassed the apartment; containing Elysia's ferocious biotic pulses. It was working. She was managing to contain Elysia's biotic explosions within her own.

Manipulating all of her energy, Liara reached deep within her core to maintain the momentum of her power. Carefully, she began making the biotic bubble smaller and smaller; containing several large blasts that escaped Elysia's body. Elysia started to calm down as she focused solely on Liara. Her glossy black eyes turned back to azure blue as she witnessed the remarkable feat before her. Her eyes widened as Liara single handedly over powered the radical display of the Ardat Yakshi's raw power.

When Elysia realized that Liara was there trying to protect her. Her uncontrolled biotics abruptly ceased and the few remaining floating items slammed to the floor. Drained, Liara fell rigidly to the ground as her enormous biotic barrier dissipated. Watching Liara helplessly drop to the floor, Elysia rushed to her side. Her breathing was labored, sweat dripped from her head and a trail of purple blood trickled down her temple. She was completely overcome by exhaustion. It was the strongest display of biotics Liara had ever used and it surprised even her. She never conceived that she was capable of such power. Lying exhausted on the ground, she briefly thought, _"Benezia would have been proud! I mean mother!"_


	7. Chapter 7 Aftermath

**Ardat Yakshi – Chapter 7**

**Aftermath**

After the destruction she had just caused, Elysia was unsure if she should actually approach Liara. She felt awful seeing that it left the only person who cared about her now completely vulnerable on the ground. Elysia kneeled in front of her crying uncontrollably. Resting on her side Liara clumsily reached for her. Elysia pleaded, "Oh goddess, Oh goddess, I am so sorry!"

With each laboring breath, Liara tried to sooth Elysia. "It's ok. It's ok. I'm here! I'm not going to let anything bad happened to you!" Elysia lurched for Liara, tears and despair filling her already swollen face. Looking at her expression, Liara realized that Elysia's concern was for her safety. Embracing the trebling child, Liara reassured her.

"I'm ok. You didn't hurt me! She raised her arms up proving her admission. "See, I'm ok!" Elysia plunged deeper into Liara's body sobbing.

Briefly looking around at the destruction that encompassed her apartment, it became painfully clear: Elysia was a Ardat Yakshi. Even being the daughter of one of the most powerful biotics ever, Liara never possessed that much power at Elysia's age." She tightened her embrace around Elysia's crest pulling her close to her bosom. "We're safe! We're both safe now!"

Liara thought, _"Shepard, I need you here. All this would be easier if you had been here." _

Lying on the ground for a minute Liara began to regain some of her strength. With Elysia's help, she slowly rose to her feet. They looked bewildered about the room. As Elysia was taking in all the destruction around her, Liara's first thought was of Shepard's armor. Horrified that it might not have survived, she cautiously turned around. The case was completely intact. Liara gripped Elysia's hand tightly as she let out a deep sigh of relief, Liara vaguely chuckled, "That case was worth every exorbitant credit after all!"

Surveying the damage done to the apartment Liara gasped at the voids that used to house the windows. Not only were the windows completely gone but the surrounding bushes had been shredded as well. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and joking said to Elysia, "Hah, I never liked those bushes anyway! They always reminded me of the Rachni. I've always wanted something taller." It made Elysia chuckle.

But then an embarrassed look over came Elysia, "But everything is ruined!"

Liara apprehensively looked about the apartment. An overwhelming feeling of relief enveloped her knowing that the only one true item she cared about was safe. Realizing Elysia's hand was tightly holding onto her own, she looked down and smiled, "Well, the 2 most important things are safe!"

Looking up to the balcony Liara smirked warmly, "Well, at least the bed is still in one piece!"

Elysia snuggled tight against Liara's side. Slowly letting out a huge breath, Liara playfully asked, "So! You want take out for dinner tonight?"


	8. Chapter 8 The Healing Begins

**Ardat Yakshi - Chapter 8**

**The Healing Begins **

Later that next morning as she snuggled close to Liara in the large upstairs bed, Elysia spoke.

"They were right you know."

Liara asked, "Who was right?"

"The Turian Officers." Elysia's voice began to tremble.

Fearing she knew what the little asari was about to say next Liara sadly whispered, "What were they right about?"

"I am a murderer!"

Liara pleaded, "Honey don't say that! That's not true!"

Tears welling up in her eyes, Elysia harshly pushed Liara away. "I am too!" Liara was surprised she had a single tear left in her body for as much as she had seen her cry in the last two days.

Liara tried to reach out to her but she pulled away.

Elysia spoke even harsher, "I am too! I am a murderer."

Liara tried to be sympatric, "I'm sure what happened at the police station was an accident."

Elysia loudly protested, "No it wasn't! I wanted them dead! I wanted them out of my way!"

"That doesn't make you a murderer, sweetie. You were just trying to get away."

Elysia verbally exploded and pushed Liara completely away, "Don't call me sweetie! I am a murderer!"

Liara helplessly rubbed her hand from her forehead and down her crest trying to understand.

Elysia turned to face Liara with red fire burning in her eyes, "I am a murderer and I should be killed!" She paused trying to choke out her last words. "I'm a monster! I killed my own mother!"

Liara's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that.

"My own mother!" Elysia exasperated.

Elysia covered her small face with her hands as she wept uncontrollably. Stricken with emotion, she could no longer hold her body upright and slowly drifted into Liara's lap.

Fearing an undesirable reaction Liara did not reach for her.

After a few moments of sobbing, Elysia tried to speak again. "I loved my mother. I loved her very much!"

Liara tenderly whispered, "What happened?"

Flooded with guilty tears Elysia muttered, "She loved me too."

A fond smile stretched across Liara's face as she could imagine how easy that would be.

"I had a bad dream and she was trying to calm me." The small asari began crying hard again. "She melded with me to sooth me; to be a good mom. She was being a good mom!"

Elysia sat up suddenly, "I'm a monster! I deserve to die!"

Liara cautiously wrapped her arms around the little girl as she continued between sobs. "I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is feeling my mom inside my mind. I could hear her voice, her thoughts. It was so beautiful! I felt her breath as she was holding me. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt." She painfully chuckled, "For being only 32 years old."

She tried drying her eyes and her voice became raspy, "It felt so peaceful. All my fears disappeared. I felt safe, so safe! I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to let go!"

In a cracking voice she whimpered, "I just couldn't let her go!"

"The next thing I knew, she's lying on the bed next to me and she won't wake up. She wouldn't get up! I tried to enter her mind but there was nothing there. I killed her! I killed my own mother!"

Liara tightened her embrace around the little asari. "No! I'm a monster! I don't deserve love!"

Liara's mind instantly began racing, "_Is that what I had given her? Love? I can not think of any better way to describe it." _Liara froze in thought when Elysia's wailing stirred her from her own train of thought. She pleaded with the little girl, "Elysia you're not going to hurt me."

Elysia erupted once again, "I will too! I'm a monster!"

Liara firmly held Elysia's hands in her own. Sternly focusing on the child's eyes with her own, Liara confidently spoke, "Elysia, you have seen what I can do, yes?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Have you ever seen an asari do what I can do?"

Elysia thought for a moment and slowly shook her head no.

"See Elysia, I'm different. I'm a lot more powerful than most asari." Saying it out loud struck her oddly. She had never thought about how powerful her biotics actually were because she never had to put them to the test before. Even fighting by Shepard's side, she never needed the full force of her biotics. "_Shepard was quit capable of protecting herself and her team_." Her face went somber, "_and the one she loved_."

Elysia brought her out of her trance, "You're not afraid of me?"

"No sweetie, I'm not! I have seen a lot of scarier things out there than you. She again chuckled, "Like when Shepard hadn't had her morning cup of coffee yet. Now that's scary!"

Drifting back to Elysia adoring eyes, "Oh, I didn't mean to call you sweetie."

"It's ok. I like it."

Liara outstretched her arms to Elysia welcoming her back into her embrace.

She gladly accepted. Liara spoke uneasily, "I will try hard not to get hurt but you have to try not to hurt me too. OK? Deal?"

"Ok, Deal!" Elysia perked up, smilingly brightly at Liara for being so understanding and strong enough to protect them both.

Rocking the small Asari in her arms, Liara closed her eyes remembered how she had once held Shepard when she had an abnormally horrific day. Then the soft sweet smell of Cherry Blossoms brought her thoughts pleasantly back to the present. She peeped once more at the small child. She would focus on the one in her arms now. That is what Shepard would want her to do.


	9. Chapter 9 Ardat Yakshi in the House

Notes: The films referenced in this Chapter are real movies based on Wiki/mass effect series. They had me laughing my butt off.

~ ~ ~ x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o ~ ~ ~

**Chapter 9**

**There's an Ardat Yakshi in the house.**

Over the next several months Liara tried to instruct the young asari on how to properly control her biotics. For the most part it has been a great success. The nightmares have also ceased since Liara granted the young girl access to her bed at night. She bashfully admits, it is nice having someone else in the bed for a change. On more than one occasion she found herself wrapped around the small slumbering figure next to her in the morning.

On just such a morning, a small lithe figure begins to stir in the caring arms of her asari guardian. Inhaling deeply as she wakes from her own slumber, the older asari smiles at the young girl stretching in her arms. A bright smile soon returned. Comfortably nestling her head into the pillow Liara purrs, "Good Morning Little One".

Still sleepy the youngster rubs her eyes and buries her head into Liara's chest not ready to get up. She groans, "Morning" The sudden surge of pressure was a pleasant surprise to Liara as she encompassed her further. Stroking the young girl's crest Liara asks with an angelic tone in her voice, "What would you like to do today?" The girl shook her head causing her nose to tickle Liara's chest. The brief thought stirs in Liara's mind of how she used to cuddle with her mother when she was very young before the acolytes would demand her attention for themselves for the day. Those moments seemed few and far between because of the Matriarch's astounding political position.

"Would you like to go to the Museum of Alterease today?" Nonchalantly the girl shrugged no. Smiling at her soft questioning and the closeness of the child in Liara's embrace, she continued, "Do you want to go see that new asari film Nekyia Corridor? It's playing….well everywhere. Or perhaps that popular film, Off Stage. It's about a paraplegic asari dancer who learns to dance using biotics." Liara's finger probed at Elysia's ribs causing her to giggle a bit. Just as before, the girl shrugged no exhaling deeply and pressing closer to Liara. The older asari paused her gentle caresses. She was stumped. She looked down at the little girl who was peering back at her with glistening blue eyes. How sweet she looked. The Professor couldn't resist the temptation to tickle the little girl's rib cage again and ask, "Ok then, what do you want to do today?" Giggling and squirming in her arms she replied in between laughs, "I don't know." But her azure eyes said different. Liara had become quite good at reading the young girl's body language and facial expressions. Rolling over on her back Liara let out a deep mock sigh. "Hm, maybe we could go down to the warehouses and practice some biotics." Excitedly Elysia jumped on Liara's stomach briefly knocking the wind out of her. "Please oh please! I promise to do exactly as you say…. Please! Oh Please Liara!" Liara couldn't help smile warmly. Clutching her face within her soft blue hands, "Ok then that is what we will do today."

Elysia jumped from the bed and began acting out her practiced stances. Feeling warmth and love fill her, Liara just watched in admiration at the young animated girl. In one particular position Elysia's fingers began to glow blue. Propping her head on her bent at the elbow arm Liara warned, "_No_ biotics in the house, remember?" Innocently smirking, Elysia looked at her and gritted, "Sorry Liara"

Playfully chasing Elysia around the bed, Liara revealed, "Last one to get ready is a Krogan dropping!" Elysia stopped dead in her tracks and faced Liara with her mouth wide open. "It's not going to be me!" She ran down the stairs to the shower stripping her shirt off half way down. Liara chuckled at the idea, "Little girls"


	10. Chapter 10 Ready, Aim & Fire

**Chapter 10**

**Ready, Aim & Fire**

The two blue figures strolled into the large cavernous warehouse that had a bad reputation for experiencing significant amounts of cargo damage. The profits that the Illium information broker once collected for this warehouse has long since dried up. That allowed Liara to use her facility for the sole purpose of training Elysia to control her biotics.

As she typed in her access code on the display panel allowing the lights to illuminate the warehouse, Liara heard Elysia unpacking their supplies. As the bright lights systematically turn on, she gazed upon the large biotic scarring on the walls and crates. They had practiced here many times over the last few months as it was the perfect combat training ground. It consisted of various hiding spots and numerous crates to attack, lift, throw or hurl high into the air.

As her eyes looked over the battle worn complex, Liara froze and her face went somber. '_Shepard would have loved practicing here.'_ Slowly Liara felt a small hand enter hers, grasping it, as it stirred her from her thoughts. A small face smiled up at her. Elysia knew where Liara's thoughts often drifted. She softly urged, "Come on Liara. Show me again how powerful your biotics are." Pleased with how accommodating and understanding the young girl was Liara smiled and said, "Ok let us begin."

The day consisted of biotic lifts, throws, conjuring of kinetic barriers, status, a couple practices of singularity as well as a few commando escape and attack tactics; just in case. She was teaching her young student not only to properly control her outbursts but prevent her from doing harm to anyone in case she found herself in the situation to flee again.

As she conjured up her kinetic barrier for the seventh time, Elysia whined, "Why do we always have to start out with barrier training? Why can't we jump right into smashing stuff?" Smiling, Liara thought _'Now who does that remind me of_.' Liara patiently answered, "Because an asari must first protect herself." Letting out a breath of disappointment Elysia lazily dropped her hands allowing the mass effect field to dissipate. "But this isn't fun. _It's boring._"

With a raised eyebrow Liara summoned a biotic throw sending a small crate flying towards Elysia with just the flick of her wrist. The hurling object caught the small asari by surprise but she instinctually created a barrier and the crate bounced off her field. Proving her point Liara announced, "An injured asari does not fight very well, does she?" With her little heart still racing from the unexpected collision and even a little shocked she stopped it in time, she smiled back at her teacher. "I understand." Smiling proudly Liara strolled over to the young girl and gently kissed her on her forehead. Taking a few steps back Liara caringly commanded, "Ok bring up your barrier again. Five more times please."

~ ~ ~ x o x o x o x o ~ ~ ~

Liara stood a safe distance behind Elysia while she focused on a rather large crate. Liara instructed, "Ok, focus, focus. Slowly lift the crate up." The large shipping container rocked a little uneasy. "Careful! Project the field evenly Elysia. Your true power will not come from raw force but rather your ability to control it." Both sets of blue eyes widened in awe as the crate lifted much higher than either believed would have been possible by the young asari. Lightly straining Elysia gasped, "How much higher?" Delightfully shocked Liara answered, "As high as you want to go. As long as _you_ can control it." The crated suddenly lifted much higher at a little faster pace. Liara hollered, "Elysia! Control it, control it!" In between shortened breaths Elysia replied, "I am! I am. Watch this!"

Both their heads were now staring near the ceiling of the large room where the crate started to slowly spin. The make shift biotic instructor quickly glanced over at her student. She remembered that it felt like it took forever for her to learn this skill using a simple rose much less a 2 ton shipping crate. She was truly an exceptionally gifted biotic; even by asari standards. Elysia's rapid panting caught Liara's attention as she watched the young asari collapse under the strain of her biotic lift. The crate started its treacherous journey down towards the little girl at an astounding speed. Liara made her way to the child as she tossed the crate aside like a rag doll with a single swipe of her hand.

Breathing raggedly Liara asked, "Are you ok?" Smiling contently to be in her safe and loving arms the little asari replied, "Always when you are around Liara" Returning the warm smile. "Ok lets try something a little less strenuous." They both laughed and reached their feet.

~ ~ ~ x o x o x o x o ~ ~ ~

Rumors had begun to surface that the authorities were looking for a small asari child in connection with the homicide of several turian officers at Dantius Corporation.

The local authorities, in conjunction with a band of turian officers, started searching schools, playgrounds and canvassing the neighborhoods. This was actually relieving to Liara who had kept Elysia out of schools and away from the public eye. She spent most of her time inside Liara's information broker office which overlooked Nos Astra's main plaza. Of the few asari daughters on Illium, there were even fewer children around this sector of Nos Astra. "This is the grown up area." Elysia would say. Besides she preferred her quiet studies in the corner of Liara's office. Stillness meant safety to her as her ever so watchful protector stood guard just a few meters away, behind her desk.

Liara knew that the authorities didn't mention the young girl in question was an Ardat Yakshi to prevent wide spread panic on Illium. Even though it was a bureaucratically tough planet, it was not above fear; especially amongst its high population of asari whom had grown up hearing horrific stories about the Ardat Yakshi.

She was safe, at least for now. There had been no incidents lately that would draw unnecessary attention to them. Until…..


	11. Chapter 11 Gaisha's Plaza

**Author's Notes:** FYI I just wanted to share with all of you. This was originally supposed to be a single Chapter one shot story. Thanks to all your reviews and encouragement, it has gone far beyond that. Thank you again for your reviews and adds to your favorite story list. I hope I continue to please!

**Ardat Yakshi - Chapter 11**

Gaisha's Plaza

It was early evening when Elysia was on her way back to Liara's office after grabbing something to eat. It was another one of those late nights where Liara and Elysia had become confident enough to allow the young asari to fetch a meal at food court in Gaisha's Plaza by herself. Located in the business section on Nos Astar and close to Liara's office, they counted on the absent minded professionals who normally inhibited the center to pay no mind to anything but their own personal lives. They were so involved with making a profit, Liara believed that as long as the young Ardat Yakshi kept her head down and stayed quiet things would be ok.

Elysia was wandering the streets impetuously with her nose in a book. She was learning more from Liara than how to control her powerful biotics. Hearing a loud crash that caused her book to fall to the ground, she widened her eyes as her instincts took over. "Hide! Hide first, always hide first." As Liara's words echoed in her mind, she immediately took cover behind a small planter's box. Fighting to breathe, her brain surged with fear as she heard gunfire fill the plaza. Hearing the heavily populated plaza rapidly empty, fear griped Elysia and her fingers became to glow blue. "No! No!" She closed her eyes to concentrate. "Only as a very last resort. You can control this Elysia. You can! You can do this because Liara said you could!"

The light from her fingers dissipated as she slowed her breathing. Slowly peering over the planter box, she saw an ugly batarian shoving a pistol in the face of a young asari maiden.

He was yelling at her. "You screwed me over you blue bitch."

Dressed in a long lavender dress, she helplessly tried to explain, "You are mistaken. It was in the contract."

Spit flying from his mouth, he blasted, "You didn't tell me that my slaves couldn't leave the system. You tricked me you conniving hag?"

Knees weakening, she fell to the ground with only her bare hands between the pistol and her face and pleaded, "It was in the contract, section 32, paragraph 48. It's all there. I swear it!"

Elysia's mind raced, "Why doesn't she use her biotics?" She then recalled a conversation she had with Liara during biotic training at the warehouse. Elysia had asked, "Oh, this is so much fun! Why aren't all asari commandos?" Liara answered, "Well, not all asari believe in using their biotics for such purposes. Some never even train to use them. Those asari often go into politics or the arts."

The young girl's thoughts are ripped back to the present with the sound of the batarian hitting the side of his weapon with his hand. For some reason it has jammed and it won't fire. He had tried killing the lavender dressed asari, but thanks to his weapon jamming it hadn't happened; yet. Elysia's heart raced and her hands and arms glowed brilliantly as she felt a compelling compulsion to do something. She wanted to help the pleading maiden, tears pouring from her eyes, as she lay on the ground huddled against a large planter just waiting for certain death. Frantically looking around the plaza, Elysia wondered, 'Was no one going to help her? Where had everyone gone?'

The frustrated batarian released his weapon's thermal clip, allowing it to slam to the ground as he quickly pulled another from his utility belt and shoved it into his weapon. Raising up his weapon as he readied to fire, he paused when he heard a young girl yell, "Barrier up!" Simultaneously, the batarian's head turned to find the voice while a small asari rounded the corner of the planter box, charging in his direction. Being the expert killer he was, he immediately fired three shots at the girl. However, those bullets flew off her shield upon contact since Elysia did exactly as her guardian had taught her and put her barrier up first. Charging forward with controlled fear at her fingertips, she put her hands together as Liara taught her and yelled "Lift" when she was close enough. The batarian powerlessly floated in the air as he began to yell obscenities.

Elysia glanced down at the relieved asari on the ground as his words filled her ears and snarled, "It wasn't very polite to call her a blue bitch!" With that Elysia pushed her arms out and yelled, "Throw!" With an incredible force the batarian flew clear across the plaza at least 50 meters before he slammed hard into a wall; crushing nearly every bone in his body. Seeing that the smuggler was no longer alive, Elysia gulped hard and turned towards the petrified woman now at her feet. Reaching out to help the asari woman up, she panted heavily and thought, 'Is this what Liara felt like the day we met and she saved my life?'

The shaken maiden was surprised by two counts; First, that someone she didn't know not only helped her, but saved her life and that such strong biotics came neatly bound in small asari child. She ecstatically expressed her feelings as she tightly hugged the young asari. "Thank you! Thank you! I will never forget this! I am forever in your debt little one." Pulling out of the hug she continued, "My name is Adara, Adara Ti'tum, at your pleasure." She absentmindedly embraced Elysia again, but this hug seemed to have lingered a bit long even for an asari, Elysia thought. Wiping the tears from her eyes she stared at the child, "Forgive me. What is your name, the one I will forever owe my thanks?"

Elysia spoke before thinking, "Elysia, Elysia.." She froze. She had spoken too much already. Liara was going to unhappy about this for sure. She was to never, ever say her real name and in all the chaos she had forgotten her forged name. Trying to be clever and mixing the names, she softly said, "Elysia T'Soni. Yes, yes, that's my name." The young maiden tilted her head slightly and gave the young girl a sideways smirk. "Elysia T'Soni it is."

The crowd from the plaza slowly started to make their way back from their cowering hideouts. It frightened Elysia. She didn't want or need the added attention. Panic quickly consumed her as she looked around. Not only had she spoken her real name, she had caused quite a large disturbance. She looked back at the young maiden and said. "I have to go," And took off running in the opposite direction before the maiden could even react. Adara was swiftly distracted by several shop owners and bystanders now checking on her well-being, but not before looking back once more for her little savior who quickly disappeared in the sea of bodies taking over the plaza.

~ ~ ~ x o x o x o x o ~ ~ ~

Elysia went running past Liara's assistant's vacant desk without pausing and ran into her office. Rushing into Liara's arms she wept uncontrollably. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. They were going to kill her." She wept with the feeling that it was the first time she had purposely taken someone's life. Sobbing she looked at Liara, "How can you love such a monster?" Liara tried to calm her and calmly asked her, "Tell me what happened. Tell me everything."

Elysia calmed herself using the meditation exercises Liara had taught her. With an unsteady voice she told her everything; including using her real first name and about Adara Ti'tum. Liara pulled Elysia deep in her chest and slowly rocked her. "It's ok, It's ok. It's going to be ok." Even as she spoke those words, both Liara and Elysia knew it wasn't true. They both knew that their lives were anything but normal; anything but ok. Instinctually knowing that Elysia knew her words to be untrue, Liara tried to lighten the mood, "So did you manage to get us dinner or are we having take out again?" Elysia laughed enough to cause a small vibration in Liara's chest. It was becoming a fond inside joke between the two of them as they smiled in their cuddling positions.

Later that evening Liara quickly worked in her office to scramble, if not out right destroy all the surveillance feedback from the plaza where the attack occurred. Bouncing the signal off three other systems, Liara was deliberately trying to make it appear the work of the shadow broker to a trained eye. Only he/she or they would have the expertise to route the signal in such a way. It was very late when Liara finally slumped into her chair spinning it around slowly as she stared at her small visitor. She rubbed her forehead with flustered strokes realizing this was too close and that it may not be the end of it. However she did not fault the young asari. Elysia was only protecting the asari contract specialist who happened to have made a deal with the wrong batarian at the wrong time. She was only an innocent. How could she ever fault her for saving an innocent? Shepard would be proud of her.

She chuckled softly glancing once more at Elysia, "Goddess, I'm proud of her!" Liara then placed her hands on top of the desk as she slumped forward resting her chin on top of her folded hands. Her eyes focused on a frame on her desk and two silver objects lying against a tan background stared back at her. The light twinkled off of the shiny metal as she picked up the frame. With her fingers, she gently petted the case as if stroking it would bring back the memory. Embedded on the pieces of metal read; Katherine Jane Shepard, Commander Systems Alliance, her identification number, her blood type and her religious preference.

So focused on the dog tags, that Liara didn't hear Elysia approach her. Leaning on her arm against the chair, Elysia looked tiredly into her eyes. Without a single word she climbed into Liara's lap and rested her tired head on her chest. Her voice crackled as she asked, "Can we go home now? I'm sure Shepard wouldn't mind if you rested too." She had cleverly used Shepard's name to press the issue. With her free hand she returned the cherished possession back on the desk and gently kissed the asari on her head. "Ok little one. We can go home now."

~ ~ ~ x o x o x o x o ~ ~ ~

For the next several weeks Liara scoured the extranet searching for any hint of the incident at Gaisha's Plaza. She extended out to the far reaches of the universe, to every contact she had, and found nothing. It was if someone else had wanted it gone as well; as it had never happened. To her surprise even the official reports that were supposed to be filed by the local magistrate were never filed or deleted. Liara had a high ranking contact within the bureau, and she too reported that there was nothing on the activities at Gaisha's Plaza. Liara chuckled to herself. "Everyone needs an information broker at one time or another. Knowledge was power."

She remembered that this particular contact came into her office one raining day asking, no begging, for her help to find out if her bondmate was cheating on her. The fee had been an exorbitant amount of credits, but it was more for her discretion rather then the actual task. As an added bonus, or by a heavy hand Liara might refer to it later, she would occasionally call upon this contact for classified information about local affairs at the bureau. The T'Soni information broker could not have asked for a better 'well placed' informant. Liara smiled and whispered, "And she walked right through my door."

~ ~ ~ x o x o x o x o ~ ~ ~

News of the dead batarian at Gaisha's Plaza did, however, reach the asari home planet Thessia. It wasn't the smuggler's death that caught their attention, but rather the reports that it came at the hands of a young asari with powerful biotics. It was the secret magistrate on Thessia who wiped out any and all records of the Gaisha Plaza incident. They wanted to send in their representative quietly and collect the girl quickly without drawing attention. After all, Asari Justicars were very efficient at their job.


	12. Chapter 12 The Red Coat is Coming

**Ardat Yakshi – Chapter 12**

**The Red Coat is Coming**

It was just after lunch when Liara T'Soni, the well to do information broker on Illium, received an urgent message on her secure and private line. As the light flashed on her monitor it occurred to her that this message had not been passed onto her by her assistant, who sat only a few meters away behind a thick lead door. Before proceeding with the urgent message, she quickly scanned the room for recording and listening devices with her omni-tool, but found none. Checking to make sure her privacy had not been invaded had become a weekly routine for her. The straightforward message read:

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**** URGENT MESSAGE ****

**Decryption Code**: Sierra – Hotel – Echo – Papa – Alfa – Romeo - Delta

**To:** Classified

**From:** Classified

**Subject:** Classified

**Body:** Possible rumor of Thessia Justicar in route to Illium.

**Location****:** Rumored Nos Astra.

**Reason****:** Unknown.

**Mission:** Top Secret.

**Special Notes:** Job is supposed to be quiet and swift. Highly doubtful local authorities will even be informed of this visit.

***End Message***

_+ Message will delete in 10 seconds. Message can not be duplicated. Do not attempt to trace message. +_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

'_Oh dear!'_ Liara thought, _'I.. I can't go against a Justicar. Oh Goddess, what am I going to do? The Justicar will never stop hunting her. No! She can't be hunting her. The Justicar obviously doesn't know she's only a child. Perhaps if I could just talk to her; explain that she is no longer a threat. Oh Goddess Athame! Give me guidance.'_ She paced her office nervously; occasionally staring out the window in hopes that a solution would come to her. As she fell heavily onto her office couch her head fell equally as hard into her hands. Nearly weeping she begged, "Oh mother, I wish you were here to give me the guidance I need. Why did you leave me?"

Reaching deep with herself she found her courage as she heard her mother's words whisper in her ear, "Liara, you have always made me proud. You are a T'Soni my child, you are capable of a many great things yet to pass." Liara stood and straightened her conservative yet elegant long green dress as she nodded her head, ready to proceed with whatever the galaxy had to throw at her next. She determinedly thought, _"I've already lost two great loves in my life…"_ She dynamically declared, "I will not lose a third!"

She marched over to her desk and began typing away at her monitor. The first contact she made was to her 'well placed' bureau informant. She swore she had heard nothing; even after Liara pressed her by threatening to reveal her secret. Liara believed her to be telling the truth. Without an apology, the information broker abruptly ended the call. Several conversations later there was still no news of any new arrivals coming from Thessia; not even a cargo shipment. Liara started to feel the weight of hopelessness and helplessness fall heavy on her shoulders. Her face was buried in her hands when she felt an "invisible" tug. Glancing up, she saw Shepard's dog tags staring back at her. She pondered, _'What would Shepard do?'_ She traced the outside of the glass frame as she answered herself back, _'She'd find a way. Even if that mean… what did she call it? "Roll your sleeves up and get a little dirty?"'_

With a determined stride, Liara headed to the shipping docks of Nos Astra, with the sole purpose of keeping her ward safe and sound. Slipping into the dock master's office without a sound, she accidentally frightened the shift leader so badly that her kaffee wound up all over her uniform. "Shit! You are so going to pay for that!" The shift leader announced before turning around. As she circled around, ready to yell at her unannounced guest, her face went pale when she realized who just entered the room. Apologizing profusely, "Oh Ms. T'Soni, I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you. Please forgive my outburst I wasn't expecting anyone down here this late. It's usually dead around here at this hour." Desperation filled her eyes, "Please forgive me Ms. Information Broker." Liara didn't really care about the outburst but decided to capitalize on the situation. Liara smirked and asked, "I might be able to forget this whole thing, if you can tell me if any unscheduled shuttles arrived in the last few days?" Over joyed with relief and the opportunity to ensure one of Illium's top information brokers wouldn't hold a grudge against her, the shift manager quickly checked her omni-tool for the answer.

She checked her logs at least three times before she replied, "I'm sorry Ms. T'Soni ma'am, but there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary." Liara's shoulders sunk as she started to leave the room. Making sure she did everything possible so the information broker would not seek revenge, the shift leader added, "You might want to check with Misha. She works the grave yard shift and she might be able to help you." An acknowledging smile crept across Liara's face as she leaned over the desk and read the shift leaders' name aloud, "Thank you Anais Daveen." When Liara left the small office Anais started to curse herself, "Shit! Shit! Now she knows my name AND where I work! Oh this isn't good." The thought of being called upon in the future by the information broker worried her greatly.

Entering a warehouse similar to the one she owned, Liara quickly made her way over to the main desk that sat at the far end of the building. She spied upon a young matron standing behind the desk, staring at a monitor, deep in her work. Liara tried to figure out what angle she should approach the asari with. Unlike the shift manager, she wouldn't be so lucky to have this worker practically begging to provide her with privileged information.

As Liara approached the desk the matron felt the presence of another, and never taking her eyes off her monitor, politely held up her finger, "Give me one second, please!" The information broker was slightly stunned. She couldn't remember the last time she was told to wait. Before her brow began to frown, a soft and elegant voice spoke to her, "I'm sorry about that." Smiling politely she asked, "What can I do for you miss?" Even more shocked, Liara was taken back by her politeness. She laughed to herself and thought, "W_hy not; information doesn't always have to be taken by force_."

Applying this principle, Liara gently stared the matron in the eyes. "I'm looking for Misha, the night manager." Beaming proudly, the asari returned, "I'm Misha Bek'Kona. What can I do for you tonight?" She sounded very interested in what the young asari wanted, but then again, anything was interesting at 3:30 in the morning. Almost feeling awkward at asking for rather than demanding information, Liara questioned, "I was wondering if you heard or saw anything unusual the last couple of nights?"

Misha took a few steps from around the desk and sat on the corner, closest to Liara. She crossed her arms in a relaxed fashion which instantly reminded her of one particular human Spectre. Giving the young asari a weary glance she amusingly asked, "Is there something in particular you are inquiring about that goes bump in the night?" Suddenly shaken by the asari's confident posture Liara answered with a weak tone that only made the matron want to help more. "I was wondering if any unscheduled shuttles arrived over the last few nights?"

Impressed with Liara's impossible knowledge, Bek'kona smiled and returned to her position behind her desk. "Hell yeah" she announced. They locked down my whole damn terminal for hours waiting on one shuttle to arrive. If I hadn't gone for a cup of kaffee in the break room, they would have thrown my ass out too. The way security was acting, you would have thought it was a shuttle packed with diplomats."

As Misha spoke, her smile widened as did Liara's. The matron suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. As she felt herself flirting with the young asari she continued, "Like I said, security was real tight so I was even more shocked when only one asari got off the shuttle. That shuttle was gone before I could even catch the shuttles' name to log it in." Liara found herself pressing against the desk like a school girl with a crush on her instructor. Blinking her deep sapphire eyes, she asked, "Anything else?"

Misha frowned trying to recall any more information before she added almost as an afterthought, "Oh yeah, the asari who was on the shuttle, she was completely dressed in this amazing red outfit." Evidently her new friend had not been up to date on current Justicar apparel. It was that stunning red outfit that was a Justicar's calling card; vibrant red, the color for the asari code of Justice; both sexy, and deadly. Liara quickly noticed the matron imagining her in such a low cut outfit before she shook her from her thoughts, "Where is she now?" Blushing from her blatant stare the maiden said, "I'm sorry. I have no idea where she went. She moved with such purpose."

Liara quipped, "When was this?" Regaining her composure the matron answered, "Last night, I believe. Yes, yes, it was last night." Liara stood back from the desk, straightened her back and spoke with less haze in her voice, "Well thank you for your help Mrs. Misha Bek'kona." The matron was quick to correct, "Um, that's Miss as I am not bonded, and you are welcome here anytime. Please stop by if you ever need anything again." Liara turned around and chuckled under her breath, "Don't worry, I have a feeling I'll be back, sooner than you think."

~ ~ ~ x o x o x o x o ~ ~ ~

It was early morning before Liara's fingers danced over the keypad to her warehouse and slipped into the make shift bed where Elysia was laying. It was their third time rotating sleeping locations for the week. Elysia faked being asleep. She worried for Liara's safety as much as Liara worried about her. Taking in a deep breath of Liara's scent, Elysia became instantly relaxed and nuzzled next to the tired information broker. In a crackled voice, Elysia asked "Why were you out so late?" Feeling for the young child, Liara embraced her completely, "I'm sorry little one. I'm trying to find ways to keep you safe." Elysia quickly rectified, "You mean _us_!" Looking down at mirrored tired blue eyes she modified, "Yes, keep _us_ safe my little one." Hesitating for only a moment, Elysia remembered a lesson Liara had taught her about seizing the moment. _'Life doesn't give you second chances, so make the most of the ones you are given; when they are given.' _

Fidgeting with Liara's clothing the young asari asked in an innocent voice, "You found something out tonight, didn't you?" Liara looked down and was about to lie until she gazed into familiar eyes and immediately decided against it. This would be one person she would forever be honest and up front with as she loved her very much. "Yes, there is a Justicar on Illium." Unaware of a Justicar's authority or purpose Elysia asked, "Can't you just make her go away like you did with those Dantius Officers?" Apprehension filled Liara's voice, "Oh sweetie, I can not attack a Justicar." Curiously Elysia asked, "Are they more powerful than you?"

Taking the young asari's hands into her own, Liara explained, "It's not that sweetie. It's just that they serve a higher purpose. To strike against one of them, would be the same as striking Goddess Athame directly." A sad and guilty expression blanketed Liara's face. "It would be inexcusable." She lowered her head in shame at the very thought of it. She worried, _'They will not be lenient. They are not forgiving. They see only black and white. There is no shade of gray. The Justicar would not show mercy on a little girl, she would only see a murderer that needs to be brought to justice.'_ Liara wept at the thought. Seeing Liara cry made Elysia feel stronger as Liara had been strong for her so many times when she cried. As there were no windows for light to enter the warehouse, the two slept until they were well rested, snuggled tightly in each other's arms.

~ ~ ~ x o x o x o x o ~ ~ ~

**A/N:** A special thank you to PCM65 author of Thessian's Whisper for allowing me to borrow her asari drink of choice: Kaffee. – Warning it can be dangerous for human consumption unless you have a very willing partner on hand to help exhaust the drink's affects. Cheers!


	13. Chapter 13 Now That Is Love

**Ardat Yakshi – Chapter 13**

**Now That is LOVE…**

Knowing the Justicar was now planet side, Liara rushed to her abandoned warehouse to retrieve Elysia. She tried to walk as calm as possible as to not to draw any attention to herself, but by the time she had reached the warehouse quadrant she was in a full on sprint. Her heart pounded in her chest and tears threatened to fall from her sapphire eyes as she rushed to get to Elysia's side. Reaching the humongous security doors at the warehouse, her fingers quickly skipped over the security pad. Once inside she saw her angel sleeping in a security barrier that she had installed to protect Elysia in her absence. Liara released a deep sigh of relief as she saw with her own eyes that the little girl was safe and sound. As she crawled next her she couldn't help think, _'Safe now, but for how long?'_

Liara drifted off to sleep for a lot longer than she had planned, when a sounding alarm woke her from her sleep. Elysia, who was only slightly more rested than Liara, tried to stir the sleepiness from her eyes as she sat up next to Liara. Liara looked at her omni-tool, which the sound was coming from, when her eyes shot wide open. "Oh Goddess!" she said while her mouth hung open. Elysia reached for the panic faced asari and asked, "What is it Liara?" She closed her mouth, took a hard gulp and responded weakly, "She's here. We've got to go _NOW!"_ Elysia started to gather up her things when Liara stood and took her hand. "Leave them, there isn't time." With a burst, they entered a secret passage hidden inside a crate that lead away from the warehouse.

A short time later they reached Liara's skycar. Placing Elysia in the backseat she told her to keep her head down and cover up. Liara's voice was fearful and panic stricken in a way that Elysia had never heard before. It frightened her that her rock and her savior was scared too. She understood that she needed to do exactly as Liara instructed her to do in precisely the way they practiced over and over again preparing for _"That day". _As the young girl tussled a bit in the back seat from Liara's radical driving, she felt a knot pit in her stomach. "Oh Goddess, today was '_that day_'."

It wasn't long before they had reached a large luxurious hotel resort in the upper region of Nos Astra. With great urgency, Liara gathered the small girl in her arms and carried her into the lobby. Once inside, Liara put Elysia down so she could concentrate and get her bearings. As Liara was looking around, a beautiful and provocatively dressed woman approached them, "Hello and welcome to Azur…" She was cut off as Liara took Elysia's hand and dragged her off like a rag doll to the private elevators. Liara punched in a code on the private elevator door and a synthesized voice spoke, "Good evening Ms. Hannah Shepard. It is good to see you again. It has been 214 days since your last visit with us. Would you like to go to your room now?"

Liara hurriedly answered, "Yes please." The voice resounded again, "Very well." The doors swiftly opened and she and the young asari stepped inside the marble covered lift. Once the doors closed the elevator flew up so smoothly it was hard to tell it was even moving. The woman's pleasant voice sounded again, "Ms. Shepard, my sensors inform me you have a guest with you this evening. Would you like us to adjust your meal plans to include your guest?" T'Soni replied, "No thank you. That won't be necessary, we won't be staying long." The doors opened and Elysia's eye widened. The voice spoke once more. "Here is your mistress suite Ms. Shepard, please have a pleasant stay with us and as always; 'Here at Azure, anything is yours, if you just ask.'"

Finally releasing the young girl's hand, Liara raced to the bathroom, removed a drawer from the bottom cabinet and dumped all the contents haphazardly onto the floor. She quickly moved into the bedroom and waved the drawer in front of a large picture of a Prothean dig site. Elysia just stood and watched her mentor act in a peculiar fashion until the painting moved aside and behind it revealed several different sized suitcases. Liara reached in and grabbed the two smaller cases and handed them to Elysia, "These are for you." She reached back in and grabbed a brown leather satchel placing it around her neck and waist before removing two large silver cases. The disheartened asari announced, "That should be everything. Let's go!"

They circled to turn around and within a few steps they were half way through the large eloquent living room. Without warning an older asari stepped out from behind a wall and stoically asked, "Going somewhere Ms. Shepard… or should I say, Professor Liara T'Soni? Liara froze in motion and dropped her cases. Unsure of what to do Elysia waited for Liara to respond. She desperately wanted to use her biotics to push this woman, who was blocking their path, aside, but Liara had ingrained in her over and over again: "During '_that day'_ don't do anything, and I mean _anything_, without me instructing you to do so; even if my life is in danger." She had made Elysia repeatedly swear to it. In an almost mocking demeanor the elder asari continued, "Silly girl, did you think I wouldn't know about this place? Remember I am a Justicar and I am well informed of many things, little Miss Information Broker."

It wasn't until the vibrant red attired woman switched her gaze to the young girl that Liara was able to move again, breathe again. Like the Matriarchs who drop their last names when they reach their final stage of life, Justicars also drop their last names using only their first name in their titles. The Justicar was dressed in a red outfit so skin tight, there was not a single doubt of what she looked like under it. Her legs were covered all the way to her feet with matching red armor. Circling her collar was a thick necklace made of solid gold and etched with the holy emblem of Athame. Upon her forehead she wore a shiny red decorative head piece. Elysia's bottom lip began to quiver when she looked into the woman's rich blue eyes that solidified her as also being a pureblood. Her face held no emotion, no fear and no regret as she spoke, "I have come for the child. Justice must be served."

Liara instantly threw herself between Elysia and the Justicar, readying herself to bring her barrier. Before Liara could do anything, the Justicar had already commanded her biotics that sent Liara flying to the other side of the room and sliding across the floor. More shocked than harmed, she staggered to her feet. Elysia began to tear as she raised her hands which began to glow vibrantly. She looked to Liara and hoped for the signal to swipe this woman from their path. With a sadden face, Liara gently shook her head no and Elysia's hand quickly stopped glowing. The Justicar was surprised by the girl's restraint, but it did not stop her from trying to apprehend the child. Liara pleaded, "Please! She is only a child! She has learned so much in such a short time! She has learned control and great stability!" The Justicar seemed to ignore everything the Professor was saying, but paused in her actions when Liara mentioned the last part. She pondered the idea for a moment, _'Yes she had shown restraint. She could have of easily attacked but she refrained, interesting.'_ Looking to Liara the asari warrior considered, _'How is it that she taught her to withstand the temptation for such power? Never the less, it is not my place to judge.' _

Returning her focus on the child, the Justicar reached out her hand and commanded, "The child must come with me. She is an Ardat Yakshi and must be sentenced for her crimes." The red clad woman suddenly felt a burst of biotic pulse hit her. Obviously a very controlled and direct blast, it was enough to rock her but didn't do any damage. As the Justicar slowly turned toward the Professor, Liara professed, "I can't let you take her! I can't. I just can't." Liara's gaze fell upon the young girl, "I love her too much to lose her now."

The Justicar defiantly raised her head and boomed, "Shall I remind you of the consequences with interfering with the work of a Justicar?" The words spoken from the warrior instantly deflated Liara's will to fight and she ashamedly lowered her head. Elysia suddenly lost hope that Liara would protect her against all, like she promised her so long ago. Tears now streamed uncontrollably down the young Ardat Yakshi's face as she called out to her guardian. "Liara! Please don't let her take me! I don't want to die!" Liara stared at the floor and her fist began to clinch. She would no longer be passive when her chosen child was about to be killed. With intense emotion and power she summoned her barrier which pushed the Justicar back just enough to allow her to engulf Elysia in her arms. Tightly cradling Elysia in her arms, she used her own body as a buffer as they fell to the floor. Heated streams of water poured down Liara's cheeks as she shouted, "No! I can't let you hurt her. I … I promised to protect her!"

Without emotion, the Justicar beckoned her more powerful biotics to appear, "So be it. Justice will be served with or without your help." Using her back as a shield, Liara waited for the Justicar to strike and told the young girl. "I love you Elysia. I'm not losing another a loved one again, not this time." With a husky voice she pleaded, "Goddess Athame please let it be swift." She squeezed Elysia as tight as she could against her body. Her shaken voice called out, "Oh Matriarch Benezia forgive me, mother!"

Hearing the pulsing charge of the Justicar's biotics behind her, Liara waited for the inevitable but sensed a pause. Liara loosened the grip around her charge as the pause became longer. Her head slowly turned around to see the Justicar towering over them in an offensive stance. Yet she didn't strike. Confusion blanketed Liara's tear stained face while her mind raced trying to seek the reason for the hesitation. _'Justicars never hesitate. They never falter. What was holding her back? Why now?' _The battle worn face peered over Liara's huddled body before she spoke. "Did you say _Matriarch Benezia_?"

Surprised by the question, Liara gulped hard and answered, "Yes. She was my …" her eyes shot to the ground over her guilt of how her mother would have felt about her current situation. "… mother." The Justicar sarcastically smirked, "You are Matriarch Benezia's daughter? Aren't you a little young to have a daughter of your own?" Attempting to take advantage of the situation Liara tried to engage the Justicar in conversation. Perhaps she could stall long enough for Elysia to escape. When Liara's eyes shuffled to a side exit behind a large couch that could be used for protection, the Justicar's hand glowed effortlessly as she warned, "Careful young daughter of Benezia. You don't want to get on the bad side of an Athame Justicar." Defeat quickly took hold of Liara. Observing the surrender of the young woman, her hand stopped glowing and she continued her questioning. "Why are you protecting this child if she is not your own?" Without looking at the Justicar, Liara lovingly wiped tears from Elysia's face, "Because we are one in the same. We could not control being born." The Justicar laughed slightly, "You are your mother's daughter that is for sure." The younger asari lifted her head, "You knew Matriarch Benezia? My mother?" The Justicar relaxed her offensive stance and smiled warmly at the two asari on the ground. "Yes, I knew your mother well. She is the reason I became a Justicar."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ x o x o x o ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"My asari bondmate and two daughters were killed in a smuggler's raid. After that all I wanted was death and destruction. All I could see was rage and revenge. I was hurting so bad that I turned my back on my family; my elders, my village, even my religion. Your mother saved me from certain damnation. She convinced me to channel that lust for revenge into helping the good of others. Forsaking all else, I entered the teachings of the Justicar. I thought I would never succeed as my pain ran deep. Had it not been for your mother's kind words _and touch_, I would have been lost for all time." Her eyes glazed over in the memories. Speaking aloud the somber thoughts in her mind she said, "Benezia was the last lover I ever had." She caught the shocking stare of Liara. "But that was many centuries ago, my dear. She saved my life and all that I am today is because of her." Moving for the first time, the Justicar took a couple of paces back. "I am deeply saddened to have heard of her untimely death. Young T'Soni, I can not imagine the loss that fills you now." She leaned down and offered her hand to help Liara up.

Lifting Liara to her feet without letting go of her hand the Justicar boldly looked seductively upon her person. Smiling she proclaimed, "You definitely have the body of Benezia." Seeing the embarrassing look on Liara's face, she let go of her hand and pushed back the memories flooding her mind. "So Miss T'Soni, what am I to do with you and your little one?" The small figure hiding behind Liara's legs belted out, "You could let us go!" She immediately returned to her hiding spot upon speaking. Squinting her weathered face Justicar Kalika amusedly smiled, "She sounds like an outspoken T'Soni alright. Are you sure she is not yours?" Liara simply smiled down at her little protégé.

Justicar Kalika glided forward placing a gentle but wise hand over Liara's heart, the Justicar spoke, "Find the voice and beauty within your soul Liara T'Soni; may you never become a Justicar. The galaxy needs beautiful souls such as you in it. You will do astounding things that you never imagined possible. All you must do is as your mother did before you; believe. Believe in yourself. The T'Soni name brings much honor and wisdom. I am sure you will do the right thing."

The noble Justicar turned and began to walk away when Liara called out to her, "But what will you tell the magistrate?" She looked down at the little girl clinging to her leg for dear life. Justicar Kalika's piercing blue eyes focused intently on the small figure before she relaxed her gaze upon Liara's, "I will tell them the truth. You must do the right thing before they take further action." Liara hugged Elysia realizing she was being given a second chance; something unheard of by a Justicar. Of all the galaxies and all the Justicars, she ran into the one that had been a past lover of Benezia's, and happily, a grateful lover. Turning over her shoulder as she left, the Matriarch firmly conveyed, "Take heed young T'Soni, _they will be watching_!"

Liara crouched down to hold Elysia's face in her hands and placed doting kisses all over her face. She was so thankful. Looking up Liara said, "Thank you! Thank you Goddess Athame!" Returning her gaze back to her beloved Elysia and wiping a tear from her cheek, she whispered, "Thank you mother. The great Matriarch Benezia." For the first time in Liara's life, she understood the meaning behind her mother's legacy. It was not just a title of spiritual leader of her people or the fact that she was a noble Matriarch. It was the very core of who the woman was; everything she represented. The good in all that were asari and all life throughout the galaxy. Liara stood reinvigorated towards the sky. She stood as happy tears poured from sapphire eyes. She had never been so proud of her mother than she had at that very moment. In a soft voice she proclaimed, "I love you mother. I hope I will make you proud." She looked down and gathered up Elysia in her arms. She would no longer exclusively need the empty memories of her former lover; Commander Shepard. She would rely on the living; to be there to guide her though her toughest times. Newly determined, she strolled off with child in arms.

_To be continued….._


	14. Chapter 14 Are We There Yet?

**Ardat Yakshi – Chapter 14**

**Are we there yet?**

As if nothing had happened, Liara and Elysia spend the next 96 hours in complete bliss as they enjoy their time at the luxurious hotel; taking in every amenity possible the resort had to offer. They swam for hours in the large private pool, took in the best shows and ate the most exquisite foods and desserts. They indulged in every possible way leaving the world around them behind. Each night Liara had to carry the overly exhausted asari to their bed. And although they were experiencing some of the best four days of their lives, it was the evenings in which Liara loved best. It was when she would stare at the young Elysia snuggled right next to her, despite the humongous bed, that she enjoyed most. She knew this time would be limited and wanted to take in every possible second she could.

~ ~ ~ ~ x o x o ~ ~ ~ ~

In a completely ecstatic voice Elysia yelled out, "LiLi! Watch me Watch!" The young asari wiped her nose with her hand trying to ease her breathing. "Yes dear, I am watching." Liara kindly responded. Splash! As water went everywhere from the pool, Elysia quickly came swimming up to Liara, "Did you see that cannon ball? That was awesome wasn't it?" Smiling wildly, "Yes it was." Clearing her throat Elysia excitedly asked, "Wanna see me do it again?" Liara proudly nodded yes and off with a flash Elysia was climbing out of the pool for her next trick.

~ ~ ~ ~ x o x o ~ ~ ~ ~

It was on the fifth morning that Elysia noticed, on her way back to bed from the bathroom, that there were 3 silver suit cases sitting in the living room and a fully dressed Liara was lying in bed with her. Without saying a word she slowly crawled back into bed with Liara hoping to stretch out their time in the hotel as long as possible. She laid her head on Liara's chest listening to the rhythmic pulse of her multi-chambered heart. Keeping her ear canal close to the beating sounds, Elysia softly asked, "Today is the day isn't it?" Continuing her gentle strokes on the young girl's crest like her mother used to do to her, she answered breathlessly, "I'm afraid it is."

Liara had secretly hoped that her new contact in the transport hub would have failed her task or at least been delayed a lot longer than she was. But sadly, she had come through as promised. There would be a private shuttle leaving for Thessia today at 1500 hours. The shuttle would return to Liara's home planet and location of the Secret Asari Magistrate as well as home of many other wonderful things.

~ ~ ~ ~ x o x o ~ ~ ~ ~

With heavy chests Liara and Elysia strolled into the private terminal they had been directed to. They were pleasantly greeted by the Transport Manager, Misha Bek'kon. "Good Afternoon Ladies" Misha said as she touched her forehead and gave a slight bow. Liara was pleasantly surprised at her knowledge of customary asari greetings. It wasn't something seen very often on Illium and certainly not by someone who worked the night shift of the loading docks. The information broker was equally impressed that she had acknowledged Elysia's presence as well; also something not often heard of on Illium.

Elysia giggled at the woman's gesture. She had never seen such a display of refinement on the planet. Liara smiled warmly and returned the greeting with a slight nod of her own. Watching her teacher intently, the youngest asari repeated Liara's movements by nodding her head too. "Good afternoon to you as well." Liara hummed.

Misha had a sparkle in her eye thanks to Liara's travel companion being a child and not a lover as she had imagined. The matron inquired, "Is this your '_special_' travel companion today?" Elysia went to touch Misha to introduce herself when a sharp glance from Liara stopped her dead in her tracks. The matron however wasn't offended as mothers of very young asari often do not allow non-family members to touch them at all. Instead she nicely asked, "And what is your name little one?"

Elysia again looked up and saw a defiant look on Liara's face. She then quietly moved behind her guardian removing her eyes from the matron. When Liara was satisfied that Elysia was safely behind her, she returned her eyes to the matron and courteously answered in husky whisper, "That is not important." Working for such a long time on Illium, the transport manager was not offended by their secrecy. Especially since the young woman had gone through great lengths and many credits to arrange this 'special' undocumented shuttle. As she had boasted before, there wasn't a lot she hadn't seen before, therefore Misha had grown accustomed to having a thick layer of skin and wasn't easily offended by anyone. 

"Have all the arrangements been made?" Asked the young maiden. "Exactly as you requested. You will have no problem entering Thessia space nor landing at the space terminal." The young woman quipped, "Are you sure it will be safe?" Smirking Misha replied, "Absolutely, I have a friend there who should _really_ never play cards against me." Chuckling slightly, "She's been paying her debt to me for decades. She would do anything to get from under my thumb. Besides, she runs the whole operation down in the quadrant you requested." Realizing the seriousness on the maiden's face she answered more modestly, "Absolutely safe, I promise." Gratified with the terminal manager's attention to details, Liara simply stated, "Thank you."

Liara had instructed the other dock workers that the silver cases were her bags and that they please be loaded with care. Elysia happily piped up, "I'll get this!" When the transport manager saw the small child's body begin to glow vibrantly with a biotic charge, she quickly leaped forward to restrain the child in her attempt to move something far too complicated for a child that small. Misha stood dumbfounded as she watched the very young asari lift the cases high above her head with little effort. Each case soared into the air with great control and speed. With mouth opened, Misha uttered, "Well I thought I had seen just about everything…." Her eyes widened and followed the cases that disappeared into the belly of the shuttle craft. "….but I've never seen anything like that." Liara lovingly petted Elysia's crest as she looked down at her. With a proud smile she turned back to the matron and with her crystal blue eyes she conveyed that perhaps this was the reason for her request for an absolutely quiet departure. Why this shuttle would have no record at all of ever landing or leaving Illium.

Something piqued the matron's interest further as she lazily studied the young asari and child. She knew inside that something was certainly special about this particular beautiful blue eyed asari. She wanted to know more. She knew she wanted to see her again. The transport manager took a characteristic chance and asked Liara, "Hey, when you get back, maybe we can go out or something." Seeing the sad expression on Liara's face as she continued to stroke Elysia's crest, the matron earnestly added, "_Perhaps_, we can go out for a drink when you come back…." She emphasized her next words. "_Just to talk."_ The gesture was well received by the young asari and she placed a hand on Misha's arm as she stepped onto the shuttle. "Perhaps, we shall see." Lifting her arm to steady Liara onto the shuttle, she politely nodded and stepped away from the craft. As the doors began to close, from the lack of not knowing what else to say, she yelled out, "Have a safe trip! Write!" The shuttle doors sealed with a hiss and Misha started kicking herself, _'Did I really just say write? Oh Goddess! I need to get out more often.' _

~ ~ ~ ~ x o x o ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been a dull and uneventful shuttle ride and Liara couldn't have been happier. The less attention they received the better. Being so close to Liara the whole time, Elysia was able to catch up on some much needed sleep. Liara too had been able to sleep better even if she had kept one eye alert for trouble. It was the middle of the night when they landed on Thessia and they were quickly escorted to a smaller shuttle that also made a hasty departure into the night's sky. It would be early afternoon before they reached their intended destination.

**A/N:** To see through a window is to **peek**. A mountain has a **peak** and to excite or arouse interest is to **pique**.

Aw you got to love the English language, right?


	15. Chapter 15 The Right Thing to Do

**A/N: **This is dedicated to my friends who inspired and encouraged this story. Thank you all for your time and feedback: PMC65, Elizabeth Carter (aka Eli) and DaDoozer. You girls ROCK!

**Ardat Yakshi – Chapter 15**

**The Right Thing To Do**.

It wasn't long before Liara and Elysia were standing in front of a very old large wooden door about 20 meters high and 50 meter long surrounded by rows of burnt candles, notes, cards, pictures and even some data pads scattered around the entrance of the massive doors. Liara gulped hard and firmly grabbed Elysia's hand. "This is the place." The door was located on the treacherous cliffs of Thessia on a high mountain overlooking the ocean. One false step in the wrong direction and it would be your last mistake.

With absolute trust, Elysia held onto Liara's hand as the young woman took a few steps forward and knocked on the massive door. The sound seemed to echo in a low thundering roar. It was a few minutes before they realized that perhaps no one could hear the low boom. Elysia looked around a bit and spied a large brass bell hanging from a weather tattered rope. "Perhaps, you should try that." Smiling delightfully at the young girl, Liara released her hand and said before she walked over to the bell, "Aren't you the clever one?"

Elysia basked in the affections Liara always showered her with. It wasn't long before footsteps were heard approaching the door as Liara took Elysia's hand again. A peep hole opened in the large door, showing only a dark blue eye peering back at them; unmistakably an eye belonging to a pureblood having such a rich color to it.

The voice spoke out in a warning manner, "Go away child. There is nothing here for you." Liara and Elysia exchanged glances before she spoke loud and clearly, "I am Professor Liara T'Soni. I spoke with Matriarch Ca'tana last week. May we come in?" There was no reply only shuffling behind the door. Liara continued, "I.. I made an appointment." As if her request had changed their minds, the ancient large door moaned and groaned as it slowly swung open, allowing the two to enter.

~ ~ ~ ~ x o x o ~ ~ ~ ~

Matriarch Ca'tana towered over Liara and Elysia as they sat in her private office within the walls of the great structure.

As you know, we take a great deal of pride of our girls here. Glaring at Elysia, the Matriarch boomed, "We have very strict rules here and they _must be obeyed_ or the punishment is very severe." Elysia squeezed Liara's hand harder and took a dry gulp. Even Liara felt intimated by the looming asari elder. She hadn't felt this tiny since she was very young and was receiving a lecture from her mother about experimenting with Prothean technology inside the house again. Knowing she had the two frightened asari where she wanted them, the Matriarch continued in a more factual tone, "We make sure that our girls receive the best biotic training and education available."

Surprised Liara spoke out of turn, "Really?" The matriarch turned on her heels and Liara felt for sure if she had a wooden ruler in her hand, she would have been smacked on her knees with it. "Ms. T'Soni just because the girls are kept in the Monastery doesn't mean they don't deserve the best Thessia has to offer. We are not monsters, simply creatures with…." She paused before she looked kindly down to Elysia taken by her young age. "…special gifts, which we do not fully understand. Ardat Yakshi should not be punished for being something they can't control."

For the first time since entering the large wooden doors, Elysia smiled. "I assure you Ms. T'Soni, you're young companion will have the best life we can offer her here; as long as she follows the rules. It is for everyone's safety you understand; not just her own."

~ ~ ~ ~ x o x o ~ ~ ~ ~

Receiving a tour not privy to anyone, including the parents of the girls there, Liara was led around the facility.

The matriarch implied, "You do realize Ms. T'Soni, I mean Liara, that what you see here today must never be spoken of outside these walls. The only reason you are here now is not because of your mother, but how powerful your biotics are as reported to us by the Secret Magistrate here on Thessia."

Slightly confused Liara paused in stride as Ca'tana clarified, "_You_ can protect yourself within these walls without harming others." The dumbfounded look blanketed Liara's face as Elysia snickered at her. The younger asari remembered how powerful Liara really was with her biotics. And even though Liara still didn't think she was that powerful and she tried to keep what she was capable of a secret, there were other important people who knew. "Now if you follow me to our very own Athame Cathedral."

Liara admired the large stained glass windows and the intricate crystal statues, "This is amazing even by asari standards. My mother would have been very pleased with such as ensemble." Liara asked, "But, how is this possible out here in the middle of no where?" Thrilled by Liara's reaction, especially knowing the sophisticated things in life she would have been exposed to by her mother, the Matriarch continued, "There are many in the galaxy who contribute to the Ardat Monastery annually who have a shared interest in ensuring our girls are quite happy _**here**_. There is no shortage of the finer things in life here, I assure you." The Matriarch smirked.

Among the exceptional offerings we receive, the girls also use their time to make the galaxy's best wine. It is one of the most valuable commodities in the _entire galaxy_. Even when you do have the extra credits to spend, it is very hard to come by. The unique grape that is used for our wine grows only in these mountains and blooms for only three weeks out of the solar year." Smiling at another asari elder as they walked by, Matriarch Ca'tana chuckled, "If you ask me, I think the short life span makes it taste so much more divine. Don't you agree Ms. T'Soni?" Remembering how flush her cheeks became the first time her mother let her drink from her goblet of Monastery wine, Liara smiled warmly and slightly bowed her head yes to the question.

Walking down another large passageway covered with beautiful hand crafted coral work the Matriarch continued her boasting. "We also produce other highly prized items here as well. For instance, only at Zakera's Café on the Citadel can you find our Ardat Monastery Honey marinades. A special blend of our Honey Mead is distributed only on Omega; which is exclusively available at Afterlife, being Aria's favorite and most expensive wine." With a superior look that one would get from knowing privileged information, the Matriarch turned to Liara and conceited, "Of course you know all about Aria T'Loak, Queen of Omega, now don't you Ms. T'Soni?" Liara said nothing and focused her attention on Elysia as she pointed out a beautiful wood carving of great asari long since past.

After the tour had ended, Liara bent down on one knee before her adored asari. Tracing her fingers around her face she told her, "You will learn a many great things here that I cannot teach you. You know that right? I'm not abandoning you." Gulping hard, the young asari answered with a weak smile, "I know LiLi." Unsatisfied Liara smirked, "I know you know…" Pointing to the young girl's heart, "But do you know it in here?" "Yes ma'am, I know."

With both hope and sadness Elysia declared, "I don't want to hurt anyone again and in here they will teach me how not too." Pulling Elysia into a tight hug Liara announced, "I will _always_ love you. You will never be alone as long as I draw breath." Droplets of liquid crystal began to pour down the young girl's face as she replied, "I know.. and I love you too." Ignoring her own stream of tears falling helplessly down her face Liara said, "I will write." "And vidcom" the young Ardat Yakshi added very quickly. Smiling brightly Liara's husky voice countered, "Yes of course, lots of vidcoms."

Liara stood and slowly began to walk away as her hand released from Elysia's. The seconds were already tugging at the young asari's hearts. Elysia yelled out to Liara before she ran over to her. "Liara! Liara!" Also not able to let go so soon, Liara scooped up her favorite asari and squeezed her tightly. Tears flooded their faces so much it caused the Matriarch to turn away trying to keep her own eyes dry. The Matriarch couldn't help feel sorry for the little one to be separated from people at such a young age. "Liara, I just wanted to thank you for saving me that day, for saving my life, for taking care of me all that time."

Liara could only squeeze tighter as she cried, "Elysia, I think you are the one who saved my life from complete sadness. You gave my life meaning again." Elysia tried to catch her breath from under the snug embrace. "Thank you for teaching how to control my biotics. You are the best teacher in the whole galaxy." Pulling out of the hug Liara padded Elysia's cheeks with her thumb. "I love you so much my little one." Sniffling attempts to breath out her nose again, the child uttered, "I love you too Liara!"

So touch by the display of absolute trust and devotion, the Matriarch leaned down and gently placed her hand on Liara's shoulder. With a shuttering breath of her own she exclaimed to the emotional asari, "Perhaps your special tour today need not be the only 'exception' during your visit Ms. T'Soni."

The head mistresses' eyes conveyed for Liara to stand and she did. Taking the young asari by the arm, never letting go, Elysia was gently guided towards a large staircase at the end of the hall. Confusion blanketed both Liara and Elysia's face before the mistress spoke again. "Perhaps we could arrange for you to stay the night with us." The tandem smiled so excitedly they almost let out a squeal. The Matriarch spun around quick on her heels and reminded them, "As I said before, no one is to ever know of this." Looking directly at Elysia, "And this will be only this one night, understand?" Clinching Liara's hand to her face Elysia smiled and rapidly nodded yes many times.

~ ~ ~ ~ x o x o ~ ~ ~ ~

Elysia laid on Liara's side with her small fingers intertwined with Liara's. In one ear she could hear the multi-chamber heart fluttering as her own head slightly rose and fell against Liara's breathes/chest.

"No more bad dreams?" Liara asked.

Through ancient asari meditations Liara taught Elysia special techniques to keep the bad dreams at bay.

Playing tag with their fingers, the young asari answered, "No more bad dreams, ever!"

They both chuckled although unsure if it was from the hand play or Elysia's answer.

As Elysia's eyes grew heavy unable to hold them open any more, Liara caught Elysia's hand and gently brought it down to her chest ending their play.

Forcing her voice to speak against her near breaking heart, Liara uttered, "I love you."

In a sleepy whisper Elysia said, "I love you too LiLi. Always!"

"_Always_ my little one."


	16. Chapter 16 The Woman You Know

**Ardat Yakshi - Chapter 16 **

**The Woman You Know **

The young asari struck a match, lit a softly scented candle and knelt down inside the great temple. With her lowered head and intertwined fingers she prayed and thought of her mother. How much she missed her and how she badly wanted her guidance to deal with yet another loss in her life.

"Oh Mother, how I need you so right now," Whispered the young maiden. She paused as a great silence filled the sacred temple of Athame. Moments later she continued her appeal, "Oh Matriarch Benezia, I need you Mother."

Her soft words echoed in the oldest temple on Thessia, catching the attention of a Priestess a few feet away; lighting a candle and studying the young maiden as she cautiously approached. Standing just behind Liara, the matriarch not believing eyes, spoke in a voice as soothing as a wind chime in a gentle breeze, "I'm sorry child for interrupting but you look very familiar."

Liara slowly turned her tear stained eyes upward and the matriarch reached out and tenderly stroked the girl's face. The older woman smiled at the purest blue eyes before her as she continued, "I thought you looked familiar. I must ask child; what is your family name?"

The wise priestess aware of what Liara's reply would be before speaking, beamed with delight. "T'Soni, great priestess." Liara replied, bowing her head in respect as she spoke.

The priestess extended her hand to Liara which she politely took as the older woman softly instructed, "Walk with me child." Liara stood and as they walked, the Matriarch informed her that she knew Benezia very well and had served with her on the great panel of Athame's Priestesses. "You know, your mother was the greatest woman I have ever known," Intoned the asari Elder.

Liara smiled, spirits rising feeling the essence of her mother all around and returned, "Me too."

Guiding the young maiden onto the great steps, the priestess sat in her assigned chair of nobility and motioned for Liara to assume a sitting position at her feet; much like her mother often did when conducting Matriarchal duties. It was strangely comforting to the young woman, being perched once again at the feet of a great matriarch. "Sweet daughter of Matriarch Benezia and tell you a story of great wisdom."

~ ~ ~ x o x o ~ ~ ~

As a young asari mother cradled her infant, she paced in the waiting area to the great Athame Temple on Thessia; tears streaming down her face from the burden for which she desperately sought counsel, "Goddess Athame, please help us." She pleaded as the two large wooden doors across the room opened and a young matron stepped forward,

"The high priestesses will see you now Mrs. Ti'tum."

Wiping her tears she sighed and replied, "Thank you."

Cradling her baby she followed the acolyte into the great temple and stopped at the base of several steps that separated her from seven magnificently hand carved chairs. In these chair like thrones were seven of the most powerful and influential women in all Asari space: the High Priestesses of the Athame Temple.

Before the panel, the young woman explained how she had been on a routine survey mission when her ship was captured by Cerberus, the human terrorist group. She and her crew of five other asari had been held as prisoners and subjected to torturous biotic experimentation for months.

She was the only one to survive the ordeal and believed it was because of her pregnancy, as they wanted to monitor the effects of their sick experiments on her daughter's biotic development. Though her captors were human; she had been rescued by the human military task group N7, spearheaded by Commander David Anderson, who ended the nightmare and personally escorted her back to Thessia.

Several of the Matriarchs gasped and muttered at the shock of it all. However, not all of them were surprised. In fact, one particularly well informed Matriarch knew of this research facility's testing and had tipped off the Alliance as to its whereabouts to prevent an intergalactic incident. A steady voice spoke from one of the women, "Please continue my child."

Her voice strained as she explained how Cerberus was conducting experiments on how to dampen or suppress biotic capabilities, "Well those bastards succeeded! While my biotics have become somewhat unstable," She frowned down at the child and a single tear cascaded down her pale cheek. "My daughter, the only daughter I will be able to have, has Hydrocephalus disease. They created a tumor at the base of her brain and it is now wrapped around her spinal column and aqueduct. Not even the Salarians can remove it; their doctors unfortunately assured me, any attempt at surgery will kill her."

"This tumor" She muttered in between choking tears. "..blocks the communications between her brain and her nervous system." As the mother wept, she forced out. "Not only does she not have any biotics at all. She won't be able to meld." Falling to her knees, "She will be an abomination among her own people."

The matriarch again discussed amongst themselves. As one of the older matriarchs stepped forward she asked,

"What is it you seek my child?" Her own face filled with pain at hearing the maiden's story.

Peering up the mother asked, "I want your guidance; an asari with such problems would suffer a hard and lonely life. Without her mother around she will be completely defenseless. Should I? Should she…?" Her words trailing off in deep regret for even having to consider such an option.

"Be given peace before her suffering begins." The sympathetic priestess finished for her.

With her free hand the matron covered her face as her heart sunk further hearing the words spoken aloud.

The matriarch motioned to an acolyte to comfort the mother while they deliberated. Regrettably, the decision came too quick from the council of knowledge, as the eldest matriarch slammed her centuries old staff against the floor. "How do you vote on granting this child peace?"

One by one, the priestesses replied a somber and despairing, "Yes"

Until there was a moment of silence from the seventh matriarch; she instead rose slowly from her place and with grace befitting one in her position, floated over to the matron. She delicately took the sleeping infant in her hands, stared at the beautiful chubby blue face and warmly smiled; remembering how precious it was to hold her own daughter not very long ago. The matriarch tugged at the blanket surrounding the child to expose the sleeping face. Her heart hummed while she smiled tenderly and turned to face the mother. "I vote no!"

Behind her the panel was not entirely shocked knowing what great efforts the matriarch had recently gone through herself to conceive a child. The assertive asari returned the baby to her mother before she explained, "All life is precious. The fact that she survived at all during the torture, proves her will for life." Slowly pacing in front of the Priestesses she continued, "I believe Goddess Athame has already spoken and given her life. Who are we to take it away?"

A few moments later came a change in opinion as three more spoke,

"No"

The sophisticated woman stood before the remaining voters – not breaking her gaze before they answered,

"No"

Finally, leaving only the oldest and most powerful priestess left to change her vote; the older woman slowly stood and approached the defiant Matriarch. Motioning for the child, the matriarch scooped the baby and handed her to the priestess. With her index finger, the older priestess caressed the bridge of the child's nose and uttered a prayer under her voice, as she stared down into the sleepy eyes of the asari daughter.

Handing the child back the old woman returned to her seat and met the relentless stare of her junior matriarch. Sighing heavily, as she leveed her words, "Benezia, my child, how strong willed you have become. Your influence astounds even me." Releasing a knowing smile she quipped, "How you can sway a locked vote of five Athame priestesses to your will; only the mighty Goddess knows."

The older woman ceased her attempts at breaking Matriarch Benezia's will and lightly chuckled before confirming, "A true leader you are. I change my vote to no." She then glanced over at the mother and infant and declared, "If we do not protect our own; who will?"

~ ~ ~ x o x o ~ ~ ~

When the priestess had finished her story the younger T'Soni realized she was nestled at the feet of the center chair. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the current high priestess. Suddenly embarrassed for not noticing sooner she apologized, "I'm sorry your Excellency, I was not aware…"

A soft hand was placed over her pleading lips. "There is no need for that child. It should be I, who is honored to be in your presence." From Liara's upbringing she knew not to contradict a priestess' words; especially the high priestess. So she nodded her head, accepting the more than generous compliment from the divine woman.

The high priestess gently stroked her hand across Liara's cheek, "Dear asari daughter, remember: the Goddess watches over us all and we must have faith in her guidance; though we know not of her plan." Suddenly, her angelic words turned fierce with conviction, "However, never forget who you are. If something ails you; then _smite it_. You come from the great T'Soni family. Let nothing stand in your way."


	17. Chapter 17  Thank you letter

Dearest Reader,

I hope that you enjoyed this story, _Ardat Yakshi_, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Because it was such a popular story and with lots of encouraging words from my beta reader, Cloverdaze, and other readers, I will be writing two splinters stories from this one.

One will be a short called _Vid Coms_ and the other a longer in depth story about Liara's remaining year before Shepard returns called the _Darker Shade of Blue_. It will feature the information broker's journey in her search for the identity of the Shadow Broker.

Stayed tuned and thank you for reading and your wonderful reviews.

Sincerely,

Octoberskys


End file.
